Wren (QS)
Wren is a tan Sandwing that plays the role of Burn's love interest in Broken. History Born as a commoner during the reign of Queen Oasis, Wren never knew very much wealth. He was born into a family of poor dragons, of which his mother and brother were the only ones left. His mother later died of disease and he and his brother became a duo of thieves, stealing to survive, but when his brother is killed, Wren flees to the Scorpion Den, led by Princess Leopard, sister of Queen Oasis. He lives in the Scorpion Den, eventually scraping together enough money to enroll himself in school. It's here, he first meets all three princesses. He is immediately attracted to Burn and the two begin to develop a relationship. As summer break grows near, he asks Burn out on a date and she accepts. He takes her to the Scorpion Den, where there is a fighting tournament going on that night. It's that night, they share their first kiss. He continues to meet her in secret, until one night, he meets her in the courtyard of the palace, a place where commoners are strictly forbidden. Burn urges him to leave and he does, but not before kissing her. The next morning, Burn finds out both Blister and Dufu saw her. She goes on a rampage, throwing a scroll at her mother and runs off, eventually reaching the Sky Kingdom, where Wren had followed her. Oasis then recognized him as the dragon Blister described, and kills him. Personality Living without any luxuries or wealth, Wren has developed a very modest and humble personality. He is also very intelligent, making several successful burglaries before the incident that got his brother killed. Wren is the kind of dragon that would jump off a cliff if dared to, then use his brain to find a way to live. Though he barely ever shows his true personality to Burn, the fake one he's made up worked in his favor just as well. Around Burn, he is often very regal and acts very smart. He sometimes adds in a bit of flirting, however. Appearance Wren's scales are an unusual color for Sandwings, being a dull sandy tan instead of the normal pale gold of most Sandwings. His wings, however, are bright yellow, like a sunset. His claws, horns, and eyes are all deep black. He is described as having a bit of a nerdy appearance, as Burn describes him so when she first meets him. Relationships Burn Wren and Burn originally meet in school and become friends nearly instantly. Their friendship quickly turns into love. When Burn is betrothed to Dufu, he offers her some consolation. After his death, Burn grows cold and angry. WIP Trivia *He was originally going to be the father of Burn's dragonets, not Dufu. *Dufu was going to be the one that killed him out of jealousy for him kissing Burn. *He was going to live and be the dragon Burn entrusted her dragonets to. *His death is the prime event that pushed Burn to her first murder, her father, King Char. Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)